What a Beautiful Night
by Sango1111
Summary: How will Rei tell Kai how he really feels?


Rei sat in his bedroom starring at the full, bright moon the shone in his window.'If only I could tell him how I feel.' Rei though sadly. He had strong feeling for the leader of his beyblading team, Kai.

" Kai. " Rei said with a soft sigh. Rei growled in frustration in a very dog like tone, Which was very unlike his cat preferences. " Damn it now I even sound like him." Rei was extremely frustrated. " All I do is think about him, it's really annoying. I can't even concentrate on beybladeing when he is around and i think he is noticing because he is working harder on me now. Rei walked over to his window and opened it. A warm breeze rush in and surrounded him is a warm embrace. " Maybe I should take a walk and try to clear my head. Rei walked out of his room, left his build and just started walking. He didn't know where he was going he just let his feet walk as his mind wondered. When he finally snapped out of his trance he was at the river where Tyson and Kai first beybladed each other. Rei sat on the soft grass by the rivers edge starring at the sky. ' ruin our whole friendship.' "Ahhh." Rei sighed as he through himself backwards and his back hit the ground with a thud.

" So, What's eating you little kitten? " said a voice right above Rei's head.

" Kai?! What are you doing here? " Rei asked.

" I just went for a went for a walk and ended up here. Do you mind if i join you? " Kai asked looking at the soft grass beside Rei.

" Yeah, sure you can. " Rei said blushing as kai laid down beside him.

" So why are you here? " Kai asked.

" As odd as it sounds the same reason you are, I just started walking and before I knew where I was going I was here. " Rei explain ' What am I going to tell him how I feel? What if he isn't interested in men? What if he is homophobic or something? That could go very bad."

The pair lay there starring at the gleaming stars. Rei was so nervous having Kai so close in such a romantic situation. "So Rei, I have a question I've been wanting to ask you." Kai said braking the silence between them.

"Sure." Rei replied in a shaky voice.

" Have you been okay lately? Is something wrong?" Kai asked with a worried tone to his voice.

"No I'm fine." Rei lied "Why do you ask?"

"Well" Kai answered "Your beyblading has been off and you can't seem to concentrate." 'Damn he did noitce' Rei thought.

"Well maybe something has been bugging me but its nothing you need to concern yourself with." Rei said.

" Well if it is effecting my team then it is my concern." Kai replied. Rei got sad after hearing that comment. 'So he doesn't care about me he just cares about how well the team plays.' Rei sighed for which seemed like the billionth time that night.

"Is it that Mariah girl or another girl?" Kai asked

"Well sorta but before I tell you anything please promise me we will always be friends okay?"

"Yes of course Rei, we will always be friends."Kai told Rei

" I think I do like someone but its not Mariah." Rei said with a blush

"Don't tell me its that girl from the American team what's her name?" Kai said seeming a little discussed

" No it's not her.....or any other girl." Rei said quietly. Kai sat up and looked at Rei.

"Are you telling me you like men?" Kai asked

"Yeah but it's not really men it one man." Rei answered. " Is that okay?" Rei was getting worried about what Kai's answer might be.

" Of course it's okay. I would never judge you like that." Rei let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

" So who's the lucky guy?" Kai asked getting curious.

"I'm not telling." Rei said in a very childish voice.

" Oh come on Rei tell me." Kai said with a pout. Rei jumped up and started running down the grassy river yelling behind him to Kai.

"Your going to have to catch me first." Rai yelled

"Oh so your going to play this game are you." Kai said jumping up running after the laughing Rei. It didn't take long for Kai's incredible speed to catch up to Rei and tackle him to the soft, grassy, ground. Kai lay on top of Rei and pinned his hands above his head and locking his legs to the ground with his own. Kai bent his head down till it was inches from Rei and with a growl said

" Now tell me who you like." Rei started to panic.

'What should I say.' Rei looked deep into Kai's steel coloured eyes. Rei closed the distance between Kai's lips and his own in a flash. Kai's eyes grew very wide as Rei kissed him. Rei pulled away and finally answered Kai's question.

" I like you Kai." Then Rei looked at Kai's surprised face and thought he was mad so he tired to push Kai off but Kai held him down tight and kissed Rei passionately.

" I like you too Rei." Kai said when he finally broke the kiss. And they lay the on the river bank lips locked for a long while. What a beautiful way to spend a beautiful night.


End file.
